The Babysitters
by RGaffney
Summary: Teenage Vargas brothers find themselves in need of money after they cause the Tower of Pisa to lean. A non-yaoi fanfic about the brothers' babysitting job.
1. Chapter 1: The Trouble Begins

*** **I hope I'm doing this right. This is my first fanfic. :^) Enjoy! *****

Our story starts with a crying baby Lichtenstein and the teenage Vargas brothers.

No, it starts with Romano putting up babysitting posters and flyers.

No. It starts with Veneziano telling his brother that they needed money.

No. No. Our story starts with a teenage Romano saying: "Oh shit."

That's where it starts. Romano holding a baseball bat, his younger brother holding a matching baseball mitt, both of them looking up at the Tower of Pisa. Through a series of strange events that started with the brothers playing baseball in the streets, a pile of cars, horses and other people and animals were piled up next to the Tower of Pisa. The grand tower now leaned to the side. Small bits of rock and cement trickled off the side of the now _Leaning _Tower of Pisa.

Instinctively, Romano pushed the baseball bat into his brother's hands and ran for it. Hopefully, the cops would find Veneziano with the baseball bat and blame Romano's brother for the crooked tower.

Veneziano panicked and ran after his brother. The boys ran into their house and slammed the door shut. They ran past their confused mother and took off for Romano's room.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? Oh God, oh God." Veneziano whined.

"Shut the hell up, Veni!" Romano snapped. He sat on his bed. "We're 15 and 17 years old, not 2 and 4 anymore! We can figure something out."

"Figure something out? _Figure something out? _The Tower of Pisa is _nearly on its side!" _Veneziano yelled.

"It's leaning just a little bit. It's not on its side, Veni." Romano rolled his eyes.

"_We ruined a national monument!" _

"We made it better. Think about how many people will want to see the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"You're not making it better, Romano."

Romano jumped off his bed and paced the room. "So what are we going to do?"

At that moment, the brother's mother came into the room.

"What are you two doing? You woke up Seborga from his nap." Their mother said.

The brothers struggled to come up with an answer that made sense. Veneziano nearly blurted out the truth, but Romano shot daggers with his eyes. Veni gulped and hoped his mother wouldn't catch on. It didn't work.

Their mother raised one eyebrow and turned to the older brother. "What do you need to tell me, Romano?"

"Nothing." The 17 year old mumbled.

"Tell me the truth." She demanded.

"We didn't do anything!" Romano complained.

His mother grabbed him by his ear. Romano yelled out in annoyance more than pain, as this was not the first or only time his mother grabbed his ear. His little brother, though, was worried that he was next in the ear-pulling ritual that his older brother was used to.

"We were playing baseball and Romano put a ball through a window and we knocked over the Tower of Pisa!" Veneziano yelled out in fear.

Their mother paused and then let go of Romano's ear. Romano dropped to the floor with a "thud!"

"What did you do?" She gasped.

Veneziano blurted out the long story to their mother while Romano stood by and listened. Romano swore he saw his life flashing before his eyes.

Their mother whipped around and glared at Romano. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Romano froze in fear. "Uh…damn?"

It was the wrong answer.


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan is Hatched

Both brothers stared at the TV from their frozen place on the couch. The news showed the Tower of Pisa and the pile-up of people and cars that they had caused. Romano gulped while his brother whimpered. They kept staring at the news.

"We would like the culprits to turn themselves in before anything gets violent." The newswoman said. The report ended and a litter box commercial came on.

Veneziano nervously laughed. "Well, I guess we have to do what we have to do!"

Veneziano jumped off the couch and ran for the door. He grabbed a white flag from, yes, its special holder by the door and took off for the police station. Romano grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged his brother inside.

"Are you crazy?" Romano yelled. "We'll get thrown in jail, damnit!"

"But it's better than getting shot at if we don't turn ourselves in!" Veneziano cried.

Romano let go of his brother and paced the living room. Their mother was out for the day trying to collect herself from the shock of the trouble her boys had caused the day before. Romano snapped his fingers in a wave of inspiration.

"Veni! Let's earn money!" Romano proclaimed.

Veneziano stared at his brother like he was insane.

"We can earn money from doing something, then give the money to repair the Tower of Pisa. We don't even have to say we're the ones who made it lean." Romano smiled. "It's a great plan, right?"

Veneziano paused for a second and then smiled like his brother. "Yeah! That sounds great, brother!" He frowned. "But where will we get the money?"

Romano faltered at the flaw in his plan. Money usually involved _working. _Romano hated working. He had enough of that when he was with Spain.

Romano sat on the couch with his brother. He snapped his fingers again.

"I know! How about the lottery?" He asked his brother.

Veneziano frowned. "To risky."

"Dog walking?" Romano offered. "It's easy and fun. You like dogs, right?"

Veni's eyes got wide. "What if one of them bit me?"

Romano sighed. Thinking of a plan that his brother could work at too was hard. They sat on the couch trying to think up a plan when the doorbell rang. Veni went to get the door. Romano looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

It was the neighbor's little girl. She had curly brown hair and freckles that looked more like paint splatters on her face. She was about 4 years old. The girl looked away bashfully and handed the younger Vargas brother a small bouquet of daisies and forget-me-nots.

"Aw, for me? Really? Why, you shouldn't have!" Veneziano smeared everything he said with honey in his voice. The little girl looked pleased with herself. Veni took a small chocolate from his pocket and handed it to the girl. She hugged Veneziano and ran off to her house.

"That girl has a crush on you." Romano called to his brother as Veneziano closed the door and made his way back to the couch.

"I know. She's so innocent and cute!" His brother smiled. "If all little girls are like her, I wouldn't mind taking up a babysitting job or something."

"Ah, don't be insane. Just because she has a crush on you doesn't mean all little girls would like you at first sight-" Romano paused. "Hey. Wait. Babysitting…"

Romano jumped off the couch. "That's it! We'll be babysitters!"

Veni thought for a minute. "Doesn't that take lots of work?"

"Nonsense!" Romano scoffed. "Kids are funny, give them a toy and they'll play for hours by themselves and we can give them chores to do for us! Simple! Great! Flawless plan!"

Veneziano beamed at his brother. "Yeah! Great idea!"

Romano paced the floor again. "Well, we need some things before we start. 1: We need a name. 2: We need flyers and posters. 3: We need something to put on those flyers that will make people choose us as babysitters."

Veneziano and Romano sat down and thought.

"How about: Baby's Brothers?" Veneziano offered. "We could use something like: We'll be your baby's brothers for the day."

"No, we need something cool, like: ABC Brothers: Awesome Baby Caretaker Brothers." Romano said.

"I don't know. 'Awesome' is too overused these days." Veni said.

"But it sounds cool!" Romano complained.

"Do we want to sound cool, or do we want to take care of children, Romano?"

Romano slapped his brother on the side of the head. "Don't be stupid! Of course we want to sound cool!"

After making several posters and a small fistfight, Romano put up the last of the posters that read: "Baby's Brothers: We'll be your baby's brothers for the day! Your child is in the best of hands!"

Romano smiled to himself and turned to his brother standing nearby. "Let the money roll."


	3. Chapter 3: Things Go Wrong

Romano gulped and looked at his brother. In front of them was the phone of doom. Well, the voice message machine of doom. This was the machine that decided if they could fix the Tower of Pisa. Romano took a trembling, over-dramatic hand and pressed the voice message machine.

"**Beep! **Hi, this is the Vargas household." Veneziano's voice rang through the house. "We're not at home right now, probably because we're outside or making pasta~! Please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Unless you're a telemarketer. We won't get back to you. Unless you sell past-"

"JUST LEAVE A FRIGGIN' MESSAGE!" Romano's voice ended the greeting and there was a loud click.

"**Beep! **Hi Veneziano! This is France. I wanted to know if you could come over for a glass of wine. Call me when you can. Again, this is Fr-"

Romano clicked the fast-forward button and listened to the next one.

"**Beep! **Hi Romano. This is Veni. I know your inside, avoiding this message, but I want to let you know I'm still locked outside and it's getting cold right now-"

Again, Romano skipped over the message.

"**Beep! **Hi Romano, this is Boss. I-"

Romano pounded the fast-forward button so hard he nearly broke the phone. "Go to hell, Spain!" Romano yelled at the machine. He growled and listened to the last message on the machine. Both brothers felt that there was a slim chance that anyone would call them for a babysitting job.

"**Beep! **Hi. My name is Switzerland. I'm calling for the 'Baby's Brothers Babysitting Service."

The brothers beamed at each other. They kept listening.

"I have a little sister that needs to be babysat tomorrow. Please let me know if you can take the job."

Romano gave a fist-pump and a small whoop. Veneziano laughed and clapped his hands. They were in business!

"Now, remember: No sugar, no TV, dinner is at 6:00 and bedtime is at 8:00." The blonde teenage boy listed for the Vargas brothers. The brothers nodded.

Switzerland gave a nod of approval. "I'm off to the gun range." He said, picking up several cases that carried different kinds of guns. A little girl ran up to him and hugged Switzerland.

"Good bye, big brother!" The little girl said. Switzerland smiled at the girl and hugged her back.

"See you later, Liechtenstein." Switzerland said. He turned and left the Vargas brothers with his little sister.

Veneziano knelt by the girl and smiled. "Hi there! I'm Veni and that's Romano." Veneziano pointed to his brother that was standing by. Romano gave a small wave and then took a tour around the house.

Romano looked at his watch. "Well, it's 5:00 right now." He looked at a small list of things to do that Switzerland left them. "We can have little Leich here handle sweeping while you do toilets." Romano told his brother.

Veneziano frowned. "I don't think she knows how to sweep. She's pretty young."

Romano waved his brother off. "Don't be silly! I was doing chores at her age."

Veneziano frowned. "But you were raised by Spain-"

Romano turned to the little girl. "Ok, you sweep the floors." He ordered. She laughed like it was a game and grabbed a nearby broom.

Romano turned to his brother. "Piece of cake." He said.

Sweeping didn't go so well. Liechtenstein managed to knock more stuff over than she cleaned up.

"Forget it!" Romano spat. "Let's just put her in front of the TV and make dinner!"

"But Switzerland said no TV-" Veneziano tried to say.

"Switzerland's here everyday. We're special guests. I think it will be ok." Romano waved his brother off again.

Veneziano tried to speak again, but Romano glared at him. "Who's older?" Romano demanded.

"…You." Veni finally said.

"Who gets to tell you what to do?"

"…You."

Romano beamed at his brother. "Great job! Now turn on the TV and find something for her to watch."

Veneziano put on a kid's show for Liechtenstein. He helped Romano make dinner and clean up after the mess that the little girl made while sweeping.

But things didn't go well.

"Ahh! P-put that down!" Romano yelled at his brother, who was chopping up tomatoes. "The water is boiling over!"

Veneziano ran over to the stove and turned down the heat for the water.

"No! The sauce is bubbling!" Romano yelled. He dove for the sauce on the stove to put a lid on it. It was too late. Sauce was all over the stove and the kitchen. Romano growled at the sauce.

"Ah! Brother!" Veni screamed. Baby Liechtenstein made her way into the kitchen, being bored with the TV and reached up to grab a cookie from the counter-top. The cookie jar was on a small towel, which Liechtenstein tried to pull off the counter to get the jar. The jar came toppling down.

Romano grabbed the baby right before the jar crashed to the ground. Romano swung the baby over his shoulder to avoid the shattered jar bits, but Liechtenstein bumped her head on a cabinet. She started to bawl.

"Ah! She's crying!" Romano yelled at his brother.

"She's crying!" Veneziano parroted.

"She's crying!" Romano repeated.

"She's crying!" Veneziano parroted. Both of them panicked.

Romano handed the baby to Veni. "Here! Take care of her! I need to take care of the pasta!"

Veneziano looked at the crying baby. He rocked her back and forth and sang an Italian lullaby. Slowly, the baby stopped crying.

Veneziano smiled at Romano. "Hey, she stopped!"

The baby curled up into Veni's arms and whimpered: "I miss my brother."

Veni smiled at Liechtenstein. "Don't worry! He'll come back soon!"

She sighed. Veneziano hugged her. "You seem close to your brother."

"I am." Liechtenstein smiled. "He's done a lot for me."

"Aw, that so sweet!" Veni looked at his brother. "She's so close to her brother at such an early age.

"Sit her down at the table. Dinner's ready." Romano said.

"That was yummy!" Little Liechtenstein said. Veneziano and Romano sighed with relief. At least dinner went well.

"Well, I guess you need to-" Romano paused when he looked at his watch. "Oh he-"

Veneziano glared at his brother.

"Oh heck." Romano said. "The time is 7:53."

Veneziano froze. Switzerland told them to get Liechtenstein in bed by 8:00. He would be home at 8:10. Sharp. With guns.

Romano and Veneziano bolted from the table. Veneziano grabbed the little girl and helped her get changed into her PJs.

Veneziano handed the girl to Romano, who handed her a toothbrush. "You have five seconds!" Romano ordered. "Get the gums!"

After the speed-brushing, Romano nearly threw the girl at Veni, who put her into bed.

"It's 8:05!" Veneziano yelled.

"Tell me a story!" Liechtenstein said, oblivious to the worried brothers.

"A girl goes to bear's house, tries all the food, chairs and beds. Bears come home pissed. Girl runs away. Bears are happy. The end! Good night!" Romano said. He pushed his brother out of the room and followed him out, turning off the lights as he went.

The brothers cleaned up the house and finished up the chores. They collapsed on the couch as soon as Switzerland came home. Switzerland looked around the house and gave a slight smile.

"It looks good in here." He said.

The brothers smiled, pleased that they didn't get killed. They heard the little girl come down the hall. She beamed at her brother and ran into his arms.

"Aw, she really likes you." Veneziano commented to Switzerland.

"Of course." Switzerland stood up with Liechtenstein in his arms. "I taught her to be kind to her family and friends."

The brothers smiled and left the house.

"$40!" Romano laughed. "We have a good start!"

"Yeah!" His brother got into Romano's car. "And that little girl was really cute too!"

"Well, we know: no TV and always watch the kid. It will come in handy for the next sitter job!"

Veni laughed. "Yeah, we learned that one!"

Romano got in the car as they heard: "Hey, is that tomato sauce on the ceiling?" from inside the house.

Romano started up the car and made a quick getaway.


	4. Chapter 4: Romano is Bitten by a Sailor

_*****Thanks for all the nice feedback! After I get more chapters up, I'm going back and editing some mistakes I found. Also, I know I call everyone by their country names except for the Vargas brothers. I used their semi-human names, Romano and Veneziano (their REAL names are Lovino and Feliciano). Just to clear things up. Look up Romano's Italian swearing at your own risk.*****_

Romano listened to the new messages on the phone. Three days had gone by since the first babysitting job of the Vargas brothers. He skipped over the messages that weren't important while his little brother tapped a pen against a notebook.

"Hello. This is for the Baby's Brothers babysitting service." An unfamiliar voice said.

Romano paused and listened.

"My name is England and I have a little brother that needs sitting tomorrow."

Romano smiled to himself. Veneziano took notes from the message.

"But before I hire you, I'd like to call a reference of yours." The voice said.

Romano froze. The only person they could call a "reference" was Switzerland and that job didn't go so well.

"Please have your reference call me when you have a chance." The voice said. After leaving a number to call, he hung up. Veni gulped.

"Romano, this is bad! We can't have Switzerland call him! He sounds stuck up and what if Switzerland tells him about his sister, oh God, this is-" Veni couldn't finish what he was saying, as Romano punched him in the gut.

"Shut up!" Romano yelled. "I'll call Switz."

Veneziano whimpered and nodded.

"Well, I'm still cleaning up after you guys." Switzerland said coolly.

"I'm so sorry. We can come over and clean for free-" Romano started.

"You don't have to do that." Switzerland cut in. "I can take care of it. So you need a reference? Well, let me think about it."

Romano held his breath.

"My sister really liked you guys. She thought you were funny." Switzerland said.

"Most of all, she liked the pasta you made her. I can't make it as well as you guys did. Because you are the first babysitters that she talks about, I'll be a reference. I do think with time you guys will get better."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Romano breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll call you back with the number of that guy."

Romano hung up and ran out of his room yelling: "Veni! Your pasta saved us!"

"Now remember:" England said to the two brothers by the door. "No-"

"TV?" Romano guessed.

"Right. And no-"

"Sugar?" Veneziano guessed.

England paused. "R-right. And bedtime is at-"

"8:00?" Both of the brothers ventured.

"8:30." England beamed. "I must have hired the right babysitters. Have fun." England took the keys to his car and walked out the door. "My brother's upstairs in his room."

After England left for dinner with some friends, the brothers searched for the new kid they were going to sit.

Romano peeked into one room. A blur of white and blue ran past him and out into the hall. It ran downstairs and bumped into Veneziano, who was also looking for the kid.

"Ow!" A little blonde boy yelled. He looked a lot like England. "Look where you're going!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Veneziano said. He smiled at the little boy. "Are you the baby that we're sitting?"

"I'm not a baby!" The boy yelled. "I'm a big country! I can do anything!"

He jumped over Veneziano and jumped onto the couch. He kept bouncing and yelling: "I don't need a sitter! I don't need a sitter! I don't need a stupid, ugly, half-arsed babysi-"

Romano pulled the boy off the couch and covered his mouth. "You. Are. Way. Too. Loud." Romano growled. "Shut. Up."

The boy whined and crossed his arms. Romano looked at the boy. "Now will you be quiet?"

The boy growled something and made a weird move with his head that Veni didn't understand until Romano started screaming.

"_Vaffanculo! Vai in culo!_" Romano yelled. "He bit me! _La fava_ bit me!"

Veni chased the little boy. "Please!" Veneziano yelled. "Don't run! We want to be friends!"

Romano swore at his brother and the kid, yet again. The boy turned to face Veneziano. Well, really, the boy looked _down _at Veneziano, as the boy was on a shelf.

"You want to be my friend?" The boy asked. He looked away. "N-No one's ever wanted to be my friend."

"Can you blame them?" Romano yelled at the boy while holding his injured hand.

"Don't listen to my brother. Just calm down, ok?" Veneziano pleaded. "And please get off that shelf! You'll get hurt!"

The boy hesitantly climbed down from the shelf. He seemed skilled in getting down, so the brothers guessed that the shelf was a usual hideout for him. As the little boy finished his climb back down, Veni held his angry brother back, who still didn't forgive the boy for an ugly red mark on his palm.

Veneziano smiled at the boy. "Let's start over: Hi! My name is Veneziano and the very angry one over there is Romano. We are your babysitters for the night-"

"No!" The boy yelled. "I don't need a sitter! I'm a big country! I'm a big-"

"You're a big asshole!" Romano yelled before he knew what he was saying. "We are your sitters! Your brother gave us money to watch you play with trains or eat dinner, not to race after you because you have the bizarre illusion that you are a real country!"

"Romano! Calm down!" Veni tried to say. But it was too late. The little boy burst into a wailing fit. Not like the soft cry that Liechtenstein had, but a tornado siren worthy _wail_.

"Shit! The _toppa_ is crying!" Romano yelled.

"He's crying!" Veni yelled.

"He's crying!" Romano yelled.

"He's crying!" Veni parroted.

Veneziano picked up the little boy and rocked him back and forth. But the song that Veni sang for Liechtenstein didn't work for the little boy. The boy hit Veneziano on the head and ran away.

Romano grabbed the back of the kid's shirt. With one swift move, Romano picked up the yelling boy and put him in one of the kitchen chairs.

"You will sit down here until you apologize to us for being rude!" Romano said.

"I don't need to listen to you!" The boy yelled.

"Would you listen to your brother? I could call him." Romano said, taking out his phone.

"No! Not my brother! I hate him!" The little boy yelled. The room went quiet. The boy didn't yell and the brothers didn't know what to say. Romano put his phone away and knelt in front of the boy.

"What's your name?" Romano asked.

"I'm Sealand." The boy said.

"Well, Sealand: I won't call anyone if you promise not to yell or run away. We're your…" Romano thought. "_Friends _for the day. Not your sitters."

Sealand thought. "Well, ok." He finally said.

"Why do you hate your brother?" Veneziano asked.

"He doesn't think I'm a real country." The boy pouted.

"That's too bad." Veni said. "We met a really nice little girl who loved her brother."

Sealand looked up. "Why would anyone want to love a brother?"

"I love mine!" Veni said. Romano punched him in the gut.

"Well, Veni's right. Family is important." Romano said.

"Why did this girl love her brother?" Sealand asked. "What did he do that could possibly make them so close?"

"He cared for her!" Veni said. "Switzerland loved his sister! He took care of her when she needed him!"

Sealand thought for a minute.

"Has your brother done anything for you?" Romano asked Sealand.

"No! He hasn't done anything for me!" Sealand yelled.

"He's fed you, hasn't he?" Veni asked Sealand.

"Well…yes." The boy finally said.

"He's protected you, right?" Romano asked.

"Yes." Sealand said.

"He's done a lot, hasn't he?" Veni asked.

Sealand thought. "Well…I guess I can make friends with him…"

"Great!" Veni said. "Brothers are nice to have! They can cheer you up!

"Whatever." Romano said. "How about some dinner?"

After dinner, Sealand convinced the brothers to play a game called "Sealand Saves the Day and Italy Recognizes Him as a Country for His Bravery". Romano didn't like that game, but he played it to make the boy happy.

They played several similar games until England came home, which is a story in of itself.

The Vargas mother was in the living room, reading a book. When her boys came home, she was surprised to find her eldest child soaked on one side of his shirt from his sleeve to his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"England came home drunk, so Romano ran cold bath water and dunked England's head under the water to sober him up!" Veneziano cheerfully explained.


	5. Chapter 5: Veni Draws a Picture

"Romano!" Veneziano yelled. He ran into Romano's room and started bouncing on his bed, where Romano was laying down and reading. "Romano! Guess what? Guess what?"

Romano put down his magazine and looked at his brother. "Did someone kiss you?"

"Nnnnooooo." Veni said, still smiling.

"Did you win money?" Romano asked.

"Nnnnooooo." Veneziano shook his head.

"Then why should I care?" Romano picked his magazine back up and continued reading.

"Romano, it's about a babysitting job!" Veni said.

"Is there a rich mother who wants us to watch her spoiled kid for three days?"

"Be realistic, _fratello_."

Romano put down his magazine again and sat up on his bed. "Ok, I give up. Who are we sitting now?"

"The little girl who always gives me flowers!" Veni just about squealed.

"Oh. Her." Romano said.

"C'mon, Romano! Isn't she cute? She would be a dream to sit!" Veneziano said.

"I guess." Romano said. He glared at his hand, which was still red from the last babysitting job. You could say Romano didn't like kids since then.

"We still need to fix the Tower of Pisa." Veneziano pointed out.

Romano jumped up. "Why didn't you tell me? When do we sit?"

The brothers waved goodbye to the girl's mother as she pulled out of the driveway.

Veni ran to the girl, who was at the girl's dining room table, drawing. The girl smiled at her crush and giggled. Romano glared at the girl from the shadows.

"I'll be making dinner." Romano growled. He stormed off.

"Don't mind him, he's always mad." Veni said. "How are you doing, Wy?"

"I'm good." The little girl said. Wy looked at Romano from the kitchen door. "Your brother needs to be happy."

"I think so too!" Veni said.

Wy smiled an almost toothless grin, which made the sappy Italian teenager's heart melt. "I'll draw him a picture!" Wy declared. She loved art almost as much as she loved Veni.

"Great idea!" Veni said.

As soon as Romano was done making dinner (while restraining himself from adding poison) Wy stepped into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Romano snapped.

Wy smiled despite Romano's bad mood. "I made you a picture!" She said.

Romano paused. He didn't like to admit it, but he was a sucker for art just like his brother. He could never turn an artist away.

"Really? Well, let me see…" Romano picked up the paper that Wy gave him.

It was a crayon picture of Wy and the Vargas brothers with all of them smiling. In rainbow crayon colors, the words "Cheer up, Romano!" were at the top of the picture.

Romano couldn't help but smile. Wy seemed happy that she succeeded in cheering up Romano. She ran up to him and hugged him. Romano hugged the girl back.

"Hey, you're not like that _toppa _Sealand!" Romano said.

Veneziano poked his head around the door. "I drew the text!" He chirped.

After eating pizza made by Romano, they all sat down and drew pictures after Wy begged them to. For her young age, Wy had a lot of artistic ability. She also had a large collection of paints, markers, pen, and pencils for her age.

After a few pictures, Wy gave a sad sniffle. She frowned at a picture she made.

"Aww, what's wrong, Wy?" Veni asked her.

"My neighbor said I can't draw doggies!" She sniffled. Veni looked at the picture that she made of a dog on a house porch.

"That looks fine!" Veni said.

"I've tried drawing this over and over!" A small tear made it's way down Wy's face.

"She's crying!" Veni started.

Romano, having the same IQ as his brother, repeated: "She's crying!"

Romano looked at the picture. "I-it looks fine! Don't be silly!"

Wy's lip started to tremble. "_He_ said it looks dumb."

Veni picked up the small girl and rocked her back and forth, trying to keep her from crying.

Romano used his artistic abilities to draw a picture in under five minutes. He held it up. It was a smiling Wy with the words: "Whatever you do, don't cry." at the bottom.

Wy smiled at the picture. Romano smiled back. "How about we show that ass-"

Veni coughed.

"Jerk." Romano corrected. "How about we show that jerk how artistic you are?"

Wy sniffed. "Ok."

With the help of the art-filled Vargas brothers, Wy learned everything she needed to know about drawing dogs. Soon enough, she was able to draw a perfect dog picture.

Romano held it up in triumph. "See? Wy can draw a perfect dog!"

Wy and Veni clapped. Romano turned to Wy.

"Now who is this little jerk that says you can't draw? I'm gonna hunt him down!" Romano declared.

"Ah, Romano, I don't think you should-" Veni started.

Let's just say it took half an hour to get Romano inside and take the gun away from him.

"Thank you for watching her!" Wy's mother said.

"She's so cute! We'd love to come back, if you let us!" Veneziano said.

"Oh, you'll be my number one babysitters to call." The mother smiled.

The mother looked down at her little girl. "Did you have a good time with your sweetheart Veni?"

Veneziano blushed. Wy shook her head.

"No?" The mother frowned.

"Veni's not my sweetheart!" Wy chirped. "Roma is!"

It was Romano's turn to blush. Veni poked him in the ribs. "What do you say to the young lady, _Roma_?" Veneziano said.

Romano blushed again and knelt in front of Wy. He took her small hand and kissed it. Wy nearly turned inside out. Romano smiled at her.

"It was good to see you, Miss Wy." Romano said. "Thank you for cheering me up today."

"Thank you, Mr. Romano!" Wy giggled.

The brothers said goodbye and left the little girl with her mother.

"Ah!" Veni whined. "I lost my flower delivery girl!"

_*****Haha, one of my shorter chapters. Thanks yet again for the nice feedback! I love to write and I feel as happy as Veni when people say nice things about my work. I hope to put more chapters up soon, so keep watching! Wait…do I say that for TV?*** **_


	6. Chapter 6: Romano Punches the Phone

Romano counted the money they had earned from the babysitting service.

"$300.14!" He triumphantly yelled at the kitchen table.

Veni eagerly wrote this all down in a notebook with the cover: "Veni's Babysitting Notebook. Don't touch or you will not get pasta!" on the front in green script.

"Well, do you think that will be enough to fix the tower?" Veni asked.

Romano thought. "Yeah, I guess." Romano said, not having the brightest IQ. "We better take a few more jobs just to make sure we're safe."

Veni nodded in agreement and went to the phone. He checked the messages, eagerly holding a pencil to his precious notebook, listening with his brother to the voices that come over the machine.

"**Beep! **Hi boys, this is mom. A wanted to let you know that-"

Like usual, Romano skipped the message.

"**Beep! **Hi Romano! It's Spain-"

Romano got ready to skip the message.

"I want to let you know that the tomatoes are ready for harvesting and I found out I have way too many for my house. If you would like some, call me! Bye!"

Romano wrote down "Call Spain" on a piece of paper.

"**Beep! **Veni, this is France. I was wondering if you want to come over for a smoke-"

Romano skipped the message and looked at Veni.

"Since when did you smoke?" He asked his brother.

"Since France showed me how." Veni replied.

Romano rolled his eyes and went to the next message.

"**Beep! **Hi Romano, this is Spain. I wanted to let you know that the tomatoes suffered a bad frost this morning and can't be eaten or cooked. I'm sorry about this, but I'll let you know if I have more tomatoes next year-"

Romano punched the machine so hard, a crack in the plastic appeared on the side.

Veni whimpered and pressed the 'next message' button.

"This is the Vargas house, da? I have a family member that needs to be watched, da? You will sit him, da? Ok, see you at 6:00 at my house, da? Ok, bye."

The voice sent chills up Romano's spine. "Hey," He said to his brother. "I guess we have a sitter job now!"

"Don't let him do anything wrong, da?" Russia told the brothers.

The brothers knew Russia, but didn't care to make friends with him. He was "scary as hell", to quote Romano. The little boy that they were sitting was quivering in fear behind Veni.

"R-Right. Nothing wrong. You can trust us." Romano said in a shaky voice. Well, he didn't care who he sat if he was getting paid.

"Ok. Bye-bye, Latvia!" Russia said to the little boy.

"Bye, Mr. Russia." The little boy said.

Finally, Russia left for a meeting. Romano and Veneziano sighed with relief. The little boy nearly turned into a puddle at the brother's feet.

"Wow, a lot of stress in this house, huh?" Romano patted the boy on the head. "I think you'll end up with high blood pressure at this rate."

"I don't like Mr. Russia." The little boy said. "He's mean to me." The little boy jumped like a spooked rabbit and turn to look over his shoulder, as if Russia was still in the house watching him.

"Aw, poor Latvia!" Veni pouted. "You need to get out of the house! Let's go someplace special!"

Since this is a fanfic, nearly magic things can happen. If I want characters to go halfway around the world within the same day without worrying about flights or travel expenses, I can make that happen. So it should be no problem if the Vargas brothers took Latvia to Carnival in Venice within the time of an hour. And yes, I just broke the fourth wall.

Within the hour, the Vargas brothers took Latvia to Carnival in Venice. It was Veni's treat, since Latvia was under a lot of pressure from Russia. The little boy needed a break. The costumes and masks that the people wore fascinated Latvia. Veni treated his brother and Latvia to (guess what) pasta and drinks. Latvia had watered-down wine, since there is no drinking age in Italy, and Romano and his brother had some white wine to go with the pasta.

"This is fun!" Latvia said as he ate another mouthful of pasta. "I've never had food like this!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Veneziano beamed. He was always happy when someone liked his culture. Romano is also happy when someone likes his culture, but he usually doesn't treat him or her to pasta and wine. It's usually a punch in the face.

"I wish Russia would take me to things like this." Latvia said.

"Don't you have anyone who could take you?" Romano asked.

"No. Estonia's always busy with his computers and Lithuania is always with Poland or acting as a servant for Russia, like me. Russia would probably find a good excuse to not let them take me anywhere. He'd probably make us clean his house." Latvia's spirits sank as he spoke.

"Well, we could babysit you more often." Veni offered. "And we can take you to stuff like this all the time!"

"Maybe." Latvia said.

"This Russia: is he scary?" Romano asked.

"Very." Latvia whined quietly. "He's always treating the Baltic States like slaves. And he's creepy."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Veni asked.

"I've tried! All of us Baltic States have tried. But when we go to ask him, he just stares at you with those violet eyes, like he's thinking about killing you. We end up backing off." Latvia sighed.

"It sounds like you, my boy, need to get some courage." Romano said. "Russia might look like he's going to kill you, but that might be intimidation. You need to stand up to him."

"Tell me, Mr. Romano, what kid my age has ever stood up to someone like Russia?" Latvia asked bitterly.

"There's Sealand." Veni chirped. "He stands up to England all the time!"

Latvia paused. "Is that another kid that you babysat?"

"Yep!" Veni said. "We learned a lot from our charges! We babysat a little girl who taught us to love family."

"I guess your family would be Estonia and Lithuania, right?" Romano asked.

Latvia nodded.

"We also sat Sealand, who taught us to stand up to people. He wants to become his own country." Veni said.

"That's something _you _need to do." Romano said.

Latvia nodded, taking all of this in like an interesting school subject.

"We also sat a little girl called Wy." Veni said. "She taught us to always smile, forgive the past and carry on."

"Always smile…stand up to people…love family…" Latvia thought for a second. "I guess I should love Estonia and Lithuania, because they are my family and they are going through the same stuff with Russia. I need to learn to stand up to Russia, too."

"And a smile with always help you!" Veni chirped.

Latvia smiled. "I like this plan already!"

After some more Carnival festivities and entertainment, a tired and slightly punch-drunk Latvia made it home before Russia came. Latvia looked at the brothers.

"Thanks for the wonderful day today." He said. "I had a lot of fun."

"You are welcome!" Veni said. "We need to do this again!"

For the first time since he was really young, Latvia laughed. "Yeah!

The brothers put the little kid to bed. Romano was cleaning up the kitchen when Veni came over to him.

"Romano?" He asked.

"Yeah?" His brother kept cleaning.

"We sure learned a lot from the kids we have sat, haven't we?" Veni asked.

"Like what?"

"Well, everything that we told Latvia today." Veni said. "And Latvia taught us how to be quiet and calm and not to lose your head like Sealand."

"But Latvia can be too quiet, so sometimes you need to have an attitude like Sealand." Romano commented.

"We have learned a lot." Veni sighed. "Hey, Romano?"

"What?"

"We now have $350.14."

"I think that'll do it for the Tower, right?"

Let's see in the morning."

"I can't wait that long, damnit!"

_***** Ha! Another chapter done! I'm sorry this one took so long to put up. School's in "crunch mode" right now. Well, our story is starting to end. Let's see where this leads us! I'm starting to get more ideas for fanfics, so keep your ear to the ground.*** **_


	7. Chapter 7: The Brothers Fix a Problem

_*****LAST CHAPTER! Wow! I…I made it through my first fanfic and I'm alive! LOL, just kidding! This was so much fun! And now to see what happens to the Vargas brothers…*****_

"…But…I love you…"

Nope.

"The mysteries surrounding the dead girl-"

Nope.

"Buffy! Watch out! He-"

Nope.

"The mating process of a snail is fascinating-"

Ew. No.

Romano continued to flip through TV channels. Nothing good was on that day. It was Saturday afternoon. Romano and Veneziano were taking off of babysitting for the day and stayed at home. Veni was (guess what) making pasta for lunch and Romano was sprawled out on the couch, complaining to himself about modern TV.

"We ask them to turn themselves in." The newswoman said.

Romano froze.

"Again, we ask the people who tilted the Tower of Pisa to turn themselves in. We found a baseball mitt and we know two people were involved. We don't want to find the culprits by force. Before anything gets ugly, turn yourselves in. I'm Sandy, reporting from the, now, Leaning Tower of Pisa."

Veni didn't care that his pasta was boiling over. He just stared at the TV like his brother did. Veneziano ran for his famous white flag by the door. Like the first time, Romano pulled him back.

"Are you insane?" Romano yelled.

"But I don't want to go to jail!" Veni wailed. "I won't pass GO and I won't get $200!"

"This isn't a freaking game, Veni!"

"An even better reason to turn ourselves in!"

Romano pushed his brother inside the house. "Look, we'll go to jail either way."

"Maybe they won't be as harsh if we turn ourselves in!" Veni tried hopefully.

Romano started pacing the floor. "I don't know. I don't want to risk it. It might be a trap."

"Trap?" Veni gulped.

"Maybe they'll kill us when we turn ourselves in." Romano told his brother. Of course, they were all lies, but Veni could fall for anything.

"Fine! Fine! I won't go! I won't go! Just don't let them kill me!" Veneziano yelled.

Truthfully, Romano was scared about what would happen. He didn't want his face all over the news and loud voices claiming: "This asshole hit a baseball and knocked over the Tower of Pisa". He'd rather plead 'not guilty' in court after a SWAT team came and took him by force than turn himself in by freewill. His brother, though, felt differently.

After a fistfight over the Tower deal (Romano won) and some pasta for lunch, Romano headed out to beat up Spain for the tomato false alarm that happened a few days ago. Romano was not in a good mood.

Veneziano was reading a book in his room when the doorbell rang. He went downstairs and opened the door to find Wy, holding a picture in her hand.

"Hello!" Veni beamed. "How are you, Wy?"

"I'm good, Mr. Veni!" The little girl said. "I drew you a picture!"

Veni was a sucker for little kids. They just melted his heart. Wy gave him the picture. On one side of the picture was Veni. All around the picture were words like: "Veni is nice" or "Veni is sweet". On the other side of the picture was Romano with words like: "Roma is cute", "Roma is protective" or "Roma knows how to fix something."

Veni hugged the girl. "Thank you, Wy! How sweet!"

The little girl giggled. "Thank you, Mr. Veni. I have to go now." She said goodbye and left.

Veni took that time to check the mail. Inside the mailbox were a few letters, but one caught Veni's attention. He went inside and opened the letter. It was a copy of a document claiming that Sealand was officially a country. It wasn't recognized by anyone, but the little man-made island declared its independence. There was a small note that fell out of the envelope. It read: "Thank you both for telling me to get along with my brother. He let me declare my independence. Now he's pissed. – Sealand".

Veni couldn't help but smile. Finally, Sealand didn't let his temper about his brother get in the way. He opened another letter. Out fell several pictures of Carnival with Latvia. Latvia wrote a long letter that was summed up into: "Thank you for the wonderful day. You both are truly great people."

After throwing away the junk mail and putting the many pictures and letters on the fridge, held up by magnets, Veni checked the messages on the phone. It was just a few telemarketer calls, but the last one made Veni pay attention.

"Hey, this is Switzerland. I wanted to thank you guys again for another wonderful babysitting job. My sister adores you guys. I hope you can sit her again soon. Thanks, bye." The phone message clicked. Veni wrote "call Switzerland for the nice voice message" on a piece of paper.

Veni looked at all the pretty drawings, pictures and letters from the kids that they sat. A small feeling of guilt crept into him. These kids all thought the brothers were saints or heroes. They thought kind, honest people took up a babysitting job because they loved kids. In truth, these brothers committed a crime and they needed to pay for it.

Veni thought for a minute. He needed to make things right. He didn't like lying to the kids that looked up at him. He ran to his flag and was out the door, a jar of money under his arm.

Romano came home to an empty house. After looking upstairs and in the backyard, he concluded that his brother went insane and wanted to confess to the police. He swore like a sailor and ran to the door. He stopped and looked into the kitchen. Romano noticed the letters and pictures and took the time to read them.

Romano felt guilty in the same way his brother did. Then he saw the paper that said: "Call Switzerland" on it. He listened to the message. His heart sank. Even if he was afraid of going to the police, it was the right thing to do. Their own mother could barely talk to them after what happened, but no matter what she said, the boys didn't want to go and confess. But now he had to.

"Veni! There you are!" Romano panted. He ran all the way to the police station.

Veni beamed at him from a desk. Behind the desk were two men. One was a police officer and the other was wearing a suit. Romano went up to his brother, confused by his grin.

"Romano, you'll never believe this!" Veneziano said.

Romano sat down next to his brother. "So, it is five years of jail instead of ten?" He asked the officer.

Both men laughed.

"No, quiet the opposite!" The officer said.

"You don't know what you did, did you?" The nicely dressed man asked. Romano shook his head.

"I'm the man in charge of keeping the Tower of Pisa standing after it tilted. A lot of people came to see the Leaning Tower of Pisa." The man said. "We made a lot of money from the tourists – and it's all thanks to you two!"

Romano blinked. "So, we're not in trouble?"

The officer smiled. "No."

"They didn't want people rushing in here saying they tilted the Tower!" Veni said. "They didn't want people claiming they should make money on it, so that's why they had the whole 'turn yourselves in' deal!"

Romano sighed a breath of relief. No jail.

"The only thing is:" The officer said. "is that some people _are _mad about the Tower leaning to one side."

"We don't want you to get in trouble with other people." The Tower keeper said. "We wanted to make a deal with you two."

"Don't ask for money that the Tower now earns and we'll erase anything we have on the two 'mystery people' how made it lean." The officer said. He looked at the jar of $350.14 on the desk. "And we won't take your money."

Romano smiled. "I think it's a fair deal."

Veni nodded. After some paperwork, the boys made their way back home.

"All that damn babysitting for frickin' nothing!" Romano yelled. He kicked a can in the street.

"Aw, Romano! Remember what I said?" Veni asked. "We learned a lot from those kids! And they all came back and said thank you to us! We are role models!"

Romano thought. Those kids looked up to them. It was true. Romano smiled. "Yeah, you're right Veni."

Our story ends with the brothers collapsing on the couch.

No. It ends with Wy squealing over a new paint set, Latvia smiling about a new train set, Sealand jumping up and down about a document that said Italy unofficially recognized him as a country and Liechtenstein liking hew new stuffed cat toy.

No. It ends with the brothers getting gifts for all the kids they sat.

No. No. It ends with Romano saying: "let's do something nice for the kids we sat. I think some gifts with the money we earned would be nice. And Wy needs to learn how to paint."

_*****And…done! Thank you all for the nice feedback! Anyone want to give more feedback now that it's done? :^) New stories, coming soon!*****_


End file.
